This invention relates to metal cutting machines for cutting parts from relatively large flat metal plates by means of a multiplicity of thermal torches of the oxy-flame, plasma or other suitable types.
It is already known to feed fluids, gasses, electrical signals and the like to the multiple torches through cables and conduits attached to a festoon support system, as disclosed in at least some of the above-identified patents.
In addition, an already known metal cutting machine has been developed and which utilizes a festoon and torch supply arrangement, including a manifold, and with these elements being fixed relative to the machine.
In the said cutting machine, a transverse bridge is mounted at its ends on two end trucks which are movable longitudinally; that is, normal to the transverse bridge. A master carriage is mounted for driving movement along the bridge and carries a master torch. A torch bar is suspended from the front side of the bridge by end slides which are freely movable along the bridge, with the bar carrying a plurality of roller-mounted saddles which in turn carry small slave torches. Both the master torch carriage and slave torch saddles may be selectively clamped to the torch bar.
In the same machine, when both the master torch and the slave torches are thus clamped to the torch bar, and the master torch drive actuated to move it transversely along the bridge, the torch bar, which is shorter than the bridge, is also carried along by the master torch and in turn carries the slave torches along also. Thus, multiple torch cutting may be accomplished. When only the master torch is to cut metal, all the torches are unclamped from the torch bar. Then, as the master torch is driven in either transverse direction along the bridge, it moves therealong until its carriage engages the slave torch saddles and thereupon pushes the saddles along ahead of itself until the end saddle engages a stop on the torch bar end. Subsequently, the torch bar is also thereby moved along the bridge.
With this arrangement, the master torch is able to move over substantially the entire cutting width of the machine without the need to remove the slave torches or limiting torch travel, even when as many as 8 or 10 torches are in the system.
As a part of the said machine, the supply cables for the torches were mounted to an overhead festoon system which was fixedly mounted to the machine frame or bridge. These cables were usually fed from a manifold which was also similarly fixedly mounted. The result was that the supply cables were of necessity quite long and subject to wear, due to their weight and the fact that they tended to come into contact with numerous machine elements. Furthermore, some electronic controls for the master torch and drives were mounted in the master torch carriage, making it exceedingly bulky.
It is a task of the present invention to reduce the length of the torch supply cables and thereby reduce their cost and the aforementioned problems of wear. Furthermore, it is a task of the invention to place other equipment and at least some torch controls in the most advantageous position, for example, to re-position the master torch controls off of the master torch carriage so that the latter's bulk is reduced. This re-positioning must, of course, not interfere with the efficient operation of the machine. It is a further task to reduce the spacing of the cutting heads as compared to what was previously possible, and to maximize the operating width or travel of the master torch.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the machine of the above-described type is provided with cantilevered supports which form rearward extensions of the torch bar and slide suspension members, and with the torch cable festoon being mounted to the said cantilevered supports. Thus, the festoon, instead of being fixed, moves along the bridge in response to movement of the torch bar which, in turn, moves when: (a) the master torch is clamped to the torch bar and is driven along the bridge, or (b) the unclamped master torch drives the slave torches ahead of it and into engagement with the torch bar stop.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the said cantilevered supports form part of a mount element behind the bridge which moves with the supports and carries the manifold, electronic controls and other supply and operation equipment with it. The requirement for disposing some of this equipment in the actual operating path of the torch carriages and saddles is thus substantially reduced.